


Just wait for me

by mythology-master (RedHeadedCommander)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Custom Commander Shepard, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of fluf, Paragon Commander Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedCommander/pseuds/mythology-master
Summary: Dear HeroInTraining,Happy ficswap! Hope you like it  I had a great time writing it and reading your works for inspiration.Love,Amber (mythology-master)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroInTraining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroInTraining/gifts).



> Dear HeroInTraining,  
> Happy ficswap! Hope you like it I had a great time writing it and reading your works for inspiration.  
> Love,  
> Amber (mythology-master)

Amanda Shepard stared at the reflection looking blankly back at her. He black hair in a loose braid over her one shoulder with the red and white streaks climbing up the twisting braid. Her bangs hung in front of her face waiting to be pinned back, the striking soft blue of her ocean teal eyes steeled as she remembered The Mars mission. The only other mission that she let some one get hurt. 

"Shepard I need a straight answer."  
"Kaidan"  
"Don't Kaidan me this is business. Do you know anything about why Cerberus is here?"  
"What makes you think I know anything. "She retorted pulling off her helmet.  
"You worked for them for god sakes. How am I not supposed to think that "  
"I USED THEM to take down the collectors that was all." She groaned growing more and more annoyed with Kaidan.  
"There's more to it they rebuilt you from the ground up, they gave you a ship. Resource..."  
"Let me be clear I've had no contact with them since I destroyed the collector base. I have no idea why there here." Amanda Stated placing emphasis on every word.  
"Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to earth threes no way they've communicated since."  
"Sorry Shepard it's just that..."  
"You don't trust Cerberus fine but I am DONE explaining myself to you. Are we clear?" She said turning slightly to him with her eyebrows drawn proving her annoyance  
"Perfectly... I didn't mean to..."

"Shepard I found something" Kaidan called for her from the other room  
"What have you got' She asked peering over his shoulder  
"I found a transmitter in his helmet... if I can just..." He said fiddling with the front of the helmet, revealing a dead looking face with bright blue veins branching from the glowing blue orbs that were it's eyes. ".. my god he looks like a husk"  
"Yeah not quite. They've definitely done something" Shepard said kneeling in closer to get a better look.  
"And by they you mean Cerberus. They did this to their own guy? Is that what they did to you" He asked while Amanda fished out the small communicator device from the helmet. She paused shock and anger flared through her system as she turned to him.  
"Kaidan I'm still me. But I've got mission and I'm not going to force you to come along." She growled almost spitting out the words.  
"I'm with you Shepard I've always been with you. I just wanted you to know why I.." He stammered. Wrong she though you haven't alway been with me her mind yelled.  
"Enough... Come on" She said walking away her voice sounding like a slight plea mixed with a demand.

"Kadian!" She yelled rounding the fallen Kodiak shuttle drawing her pistol watching as Dr. Core android lifted Kaidan in the air."Let him go." She growled again feeling the same anger, not mixed with fear turning it into pure and simple rage.  
"Orders?" It asked and after a second it turned and smashed Kaidan into the side of the burning shuttle.  
"NO!" Shepard almost screamed as it turned and sprinted towards her. Letting her finger slam on the trigger three times she shot the Android. each bullet slammed into it and when the third reached it's mark it fell to the ground. Almost dropping her gun as she slapped it to her hip she ran towards Kaidan, her breath slow and steady but her heart beating erratically. No. Not now.... Not when I just got him back please.. her mind whispered as she checked for breath. A slight breathing motion came from her fallen comrade. She pulled him off the ground and over her shoulders to jog to her ship. 

She sighed her eyes dropping from the reflection and to her hands "Kaidan risked it all for me and now what are we...." She whispered. " I still love you though... Not that you'll believe that though. I wanted you to stay with me. I wanted you to be with me when I went after the collectors. I need you in my life. you make everything seem normal..." she whispered Her rough palms laid against the smooth metal sink reminding her of when she and Kaidan bunked for the first time. A soft smile crept up on her face as she went through the motions they went through. The smile widened when she remembered waking up next to him. It was probably the most restful sleep she had since Mindoir and since the Blitz. A full smile started to develop on her lips. the scar running across them pulling taunt as she remembered him running his finger across it, mesmerized by it. Her hand lifted and traced the same scar he traced. Running from her upper lip to the bottom lip then breaking and continuing on her chin. Her fingers feather light just like his were.  
Then her hand stopped and dropped back to the sink. One word was on her mind Horizon. Her eyes moved back up to her reflection the small red lines appearing across her jaw line.

"I remember that night Kaidan and it meant everything to me. I know you've change over those two years, and you're the one who said you can't lose me.... but what if I said that when you told me that "Everything pulled hard to port" and "that you couldn't lose me" that I had the same feeling...." She said through clenched teeth. Her hands started to get cold and that feeling started to creep up her arms, towards her chest and just continued to spread through her body. When she felt a shiver ripple through her spine she noticed what this feeling was. It was loneliness. Balling her fists up she pushed away from the sink and walked out of the bathroom. She was meet with Kaidan still in a comatose state laying still just breathing. "Kaidan... God its hard seeing you like this... I need you to fight. Please just come back to me, I need you. I love you." She said whispering the end hoping he wouldn't hear. So it could be her little secret until she felt ready enough to tell him. Turning towards the door she gathered herself back up into the Commander facade and walked out. "I'll be back just wait for me. Fight this we need you back on your feet. That's an order." She said walking out of the room sparing no backwards glances. A rustle came from the bed and a soft breathy chuckle followed. 

"I love you too Shepard." Kaidan said looking at the door closing where his Commander Shepard once stood. "Don't worry I'll still be here when you get back." He said closing his eyes again and falling back to sleep with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
